


swim for your life

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [22]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: TK goes to a gun range and is a bit out of his depth.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: July OTP Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	swim for your life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: fish out of water
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

TK feels like a fish out of water. When Carlos suggested the gun range to let off some steam, TK didn’t think it could be too bad. But clearly, he was wrong. 

He’s done darts. He’s played team sports. He puts out fires for a living for goodness’ sake.

But this? It is a whole different ball game.

Carlos comes up and fits himself behind TK. He removes the headphones to press a soft kiss behind his ear and then whisper in it.

“You need some help or are you ready to go?”

TK clenches his jaw and aims again. Carlos puts the headphones back but TK can feel the vibrations of his laughter. TK is not giving up without a fight and getting a few shots in at least somewhere in the bullseye. 

Carlos helps him adjust his grip, pivoting his hips a tad and widening his stance. He maneuvers TK’s arms to aim better so gently too. The feeling of Carlos’ patient hands all over his body has TK wishing he had gone for the option of leaving. 

But TK is committed now. 

Carlos holds TK’s hips tight as TK shoots, grounding him through the recoil. It doesn’t make the center but it’s a hell of a lot better.

“Yes!” TK shouts, raising both hands in the air. Carlos quickly brings them down, always looking out for the safety of others. TK turns his head to see Carlos give him a brilliant smile and TK turns back to try again. Carlos presses a whisper of a kiss to the back of TK’s neck and then moves away so TK can practice without him.

He may not be deep diving any time soon, instead, just treading water, but with Carlos by his side, he knows he can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a gun range so hopefully that worked haha


End file.
